Cabana Boy
by Lolly Dream
Summary: Sequel to Sugar Daddy / What Mihawk really did with Zoro when he got him back to his castle. Yaoi-ish flavored / Drabble / 200% CRACK


**Title:** Cabana Boy

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece nor do I make any money from this.

**Pairings:** MihawkxZoro

**Summary:** Sequel to Sugar Daddy / What Mihawk really did with Zoro when he got him back to his castle. Yaoi-ish flavored / Drabble / 200% CRACK

**Warnings:** Minor bad spelling & grammar, naughty language, yaoi-ish flavored.

**A/N's:** For anyone that does not like my warnings don't read I guess …it's not like I'm forcing you to.

So yeah I'm suppose to be on hiatus right now for personal reasons buuut I missed writing for you all, so I looked for something easy and fun to do and ended up with a new idea. Plus since so many of you sick bastards out there enjoyed "Sugar Daddy" and have been begging me for more even though I keep saying no, here is another one for you all.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

C**abana Boy**_ - is a male attendant (boy in this sense) performing 'personal services' to the guests of a hotel or a large private estate, operating from a nearby cabaña (American Spanish for cabin; compare cabin boy), notably on a beach. A pool boy performs the same duties at a swimming pool. Cabana boys are typically viewed as scantily clad attractive young men who cater to their clients' every whim._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

_Kuraigana Island on the Grand Line … _

Zoro squatted down in a horse stance, as he gripped a metal rod tightly between his strong hands. He let out a slow breath from his open mouth, as he focused all his skills just on these simple movements.

Perona frowned with a big pout, as she floated over next to Mihawk, who was laying back in a lawn chair. A blanket laid over the older man's lap, ice tea on a table near by him and a book in his hands he was not reading, as he was to busy watching Zoro.

The trio were all in Mihawk's castle, in his indoor pool room.

"I can kinda understand the whole Karate Kid training thing but why does he have to wear the gold sparkly speedo?" Perona questioned, as she rested a hand under her chin acting as if she were laying on her belly while floating in air.

Mihawk turned a harsh glare to the pink haired girl, "Do you have the title 'Greatest Swordsman in the World'?"

The girl blinked at him, "Err… well no."

"I didn't think so. Now don't ask questions you can't understand the answers to," the master swordsman then snapped.

Perona shifted her position to that of a sitting one while floating in the air and crossed her arms over her chest, "I think I understand it very well! You're a pervert!"

Mihawk narrowed his golden eyes on the girl, "Houseguests, especially uninvited ones should have better manners, and as I said you don't have the title 'Greatest Swordsman in the World'!"

"And what does that have to do with anything!" she cried out exasperated.

A hint of a grin came to Mihawk's lips, "It comes with perks."

Perona at once then pointed an accusing finger at him, "Ha! I was right you are a pervert!"

Mihawk growled and picked up his book, "Don't you have somewhere to be, like floating in some walls or something." He then used his book to swat at the girl as if she were a fly, though his hand and book just went right through her. "Go on shoo, shoo. Go have some coco or something just get out of here so I can enjoy my perks."

She looked like she was about to start throwing a fit till the words coco were mentioned, "Coco? You picked up more form the store?" she questioned, yet was not waiting for the answer as she was already floating out of the room, exiting by going through the nearest wall.

Zoro had now stopped in middle of his training. His tan muscled body sleek with coco butter oil that Mihawk had assured him would be helpful to his training, and would open up his senses more. Zoro pulled out the metal pool stick out of Mihawk's empty pool. He had been stirring the rod back and forth under the man's direction for over an hour now. The green haired swordsman looked down at himself and sighed. He was dressed in nothing but a tiny golden sparkly speedo that hardly covered anything and outlined everything.

"I don't think this is working. I just feel foolish dressed in this thing, and I don't feel like I'm on a higher level at all!" Zoro growled out in frustration.

"Then maybe you should do it in the nude. That you know helps you get in touch with nature and peels all the outer layers to better help get your huh ... feng shui in order," Mihawk replied and coughed looking away innocently.

Zoro blinked and looked over his shoulder breaking his horse stance. "Feng shui? Isn't that for buildings and houses?"

"Huhhh … yes, yes it is, but I was meaning the inner house with in yourself," Mihawk quickly covered.

"Oh … ano Mihawk- sempai I really…" Zoro stopped there as a tick formed on the side of his head hearing what Mihawk was saying now.

Mihawk was grinning like a kid in the candy story as he mumbled to himself, "I should have made him eat the popsicle, ohh Zoro in the nude doing squats sucking on a big …"

"I can hear you!" Zoro then snapped.

"Do you want me to train you or not?" Mihawk once again all regal sitting high and mighty on his lawn chair.

"Hai," Zoro replied with a pouting frown.

"Good now turn back around and drop them!" ordered Mihawk.

The older man watched his student do as he had said. Zoro turning around and pulling off the speedos, and once again took up his horse stance as he then took a firm grip of the pool rod with both hands and started to work it side to side in the empty pool.

"There is not even water in this thing," whined Zoro.

"Stop your complaining you're upsetting the tool you're working with. Now make the rod feel better and tell it what a nice rod it is … or I could just stop training you… your choice." Mihawk snickered knowing he had the young man right were he wanted him.

Zoro bristled and gritted his teeth as he had no choice but to compile, "You're a very nice rod, very hard and long."

Mihawk reached over and squirted some lotion in his hand and then slipped it under the blanket on his lap. "Yeah that's good, keep going on with that."

Zoro frowned hearing the lotion being squirted in the man's hand, "That's the fifth time today you have used that lotion. Are your hands…"

"Shhh stop breaking my concentration … I mean your concentration! Now go on back to praising to my rod! … Huh my pool rod that is." Mihawk again tried to quickly cover.

Zoro sighed, "You're huh … thick in my hands?"

Mihawk groaned, "Oh yeah how thick I'm … I mean … how thick is it?"

Zoro hung his head and whispered to himself, "Dammit, Luffy had better be really fucking appreciative after these two years are up!"

* * *

**A/N's:** Hope you all enjoyed my twisted humor. ^.^;


End file.
